


Red Wine Valentine

by stylesgryles



Series: Red Wine Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Older Harry, Series, Smut, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, TAGS WILL BE ADDED MEANWHILE ADDING CHAPTERS, Younger Louis, hotel room, red wine
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Często tu bywasz? –Zapytał młodszy.</p><p>-Zdarza mi się.</p><p>-Samemu?</p><p>-Tylko z ładnymi chłopcami.–Przyznał z zawadiackim uśmiechem.”</p><p> </p><p>AU, w którym bogaty businessman, Harry Styles, poznaje uroczego chłopca. Daje ponieść się chwili dzięki butelce czerwonego wina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Nie chciałam być gorsza i również napisałam coś z okazji, samotnie spędzanych, walentynek :D A co! Niech chociaż fikcyjni Harry i Louis mają co świętować :D Miłego czytania! x 
> 
> ++Jest to pierwsza część serii “Red Wine”.++

Nagłówek numer 2: [Kirby](http://sassy-shippers.tumblr.com)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Siedząc na wysokim stołku, sączył powoli czerwone wino. Uniósł łokieć, by sprawdzić, czy aby jego prążkowany garnitur się nie pobrudził. Potem jego wzrok spoczął leniwie na, wycierającym kieliszki, barmanie.  
Za sobą słyszał rozmowy ludzi, głównie par, bo przecież były walentynki. Mogło by się wydawać, że w tym wieku już nikt ich nie obchodzi, a jednak. Lokal pełen był dojrzałych par, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nikogo młodszego nie byłoby stać na tak ekskluzywną restaurację.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół i zmierzył wzrokiem każdy stolik. Mając trzydzieści siedem lat powinien się już ustatkować, czyż nie? Problem w tym, że posiadając firmę jego rozmiarów, posiadał czasu na nic innego niż praca. Nie myślał o założeniu rodziny, aż tu nagle obudził się mając blisko czterdzieści lat i nic oprócz pieniędzy.

Więc jak już wspomniane, siedział sam, pijąc drogie wino, które zdawało się kompletnie na niego nie działać i rozmyślał o tym jak bardzo żałosne jest to jak teraz wygląda.  
Z lamentu wyrwał go słodki głos.  
-Tequila raz. –Poprosił młody chłopak o karmelowych włosach. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, Harry powstrzymał go przed płaceniem.  
-Na mój koszt. –Patrząc w niebieskie oczy nieznajomego, wręczył barmanowi banknot.  
-Sam w taki wieczór? –Zaczął zadziornie starszy mężczyzna.  
-Mogę spytać o to samo. –Odpowiedział chłopak. Ubrany był w czarne spodnie, bluzkę w paski i marynarkę. Patrzył zuchwale na bruneta.  
-Na to wygląda. –Westchnął i podał chłopakowi drinka.  
-Na to wygląda. –Powtórzył chłopak.  
-Jak ci na imię?  
-Hola, ktoś tu jest nieźle napalony. –Drażnił się szatyn.  
-Raczej ciekawy. –Uśmiechnął się Harry, podobała mu się ta tajemnicza gra, której zasady podświadomie tworzyli.  
-Louis.  
-Louise. –Wymówił brunet.  
-Louis, bez przeciągania. –Poprawił chłopak.  
-Louis, podoba mi się. –Przyznał uśmiechając się leniwie, kręcąc ostrożnie swoim kieliszkiem.  
-A ty?  
-Harry.  
-Podoba mi się. –Powtórzył znowu słowa starszego.  
-Więc Louis, nie jesteś za młody żeby być w takim miejscu?  
-Masz na myśli nudną, drogą restaurację dla snobów po czterdziestce? –Zapytał bezpośrednio z zarozumiałym i zbyt pewnym siebie wyrazem twarzy. Harry zakrztusił się przełykając trunek.  
-Powiedzmy, że właśnie to miałem na myśli. –Odpowiedział po chwili.  
-Moja odpowiedź brzmi tak, może i jestem za młody, ale widać tobie to nie przeszkadza. –Zauważył słusznie szatyn.  
-W żadnym wypadku.  
-Więc? - Chłopak poprawił, opadającą na jego czoło grzywkę.  
-Więc co?  
-Będziemy tu tak siedzieć czy gdzieś mnie zabierzesz? –Wypalił. Harry był zdumiony tym jak bardzo pewny siebie i bezpośredni był chłopak, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że mu się to podobało.  
-I kto tu jest nieźle napalony? –Zapytał prześmiewczo.  
-Mam dziewiętnaście lat, mi to wypada.-Chłopak wzruszył ramionami jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
-Och, czyli jestem za stary? –Harry uniósł pytająco brew.  
-Lubię starszych. –Na to wyznanie brunet przechylił kieliszek wina do dna i strzepał z piersi niewidzialny kurz.  
-Chodź. –Powiedział, wstając z miejsca. Skinął głową na drzwi wyjściowe i zaoferował niższemu chłopakowi swoje ramię. 

Wyszli z lokalu, a zimne, lutowe powietrze owiało ich ciała. Harry pomachał w stronę czarnej taksówki. Po chwili wsiadali już do środka, brunet przepuścił przed siebie chłopaka, sam usiadł obok. Spytany o adres, wyjął z kieszeni telefon i sprawdził szybko w kontaktach lokalizację miejsca, w którym był już nie raz.

Wymieniając flirtujące spojrzenia, tysiące wywróconych oczu i stłumione śmiechy, dotarli na miejsce. Harry zostawił taksówkarzowi hojny napiwek i wyszli z samochodu. Przed ich nosami znajdował się budynek ekskluzywnego hotelu. Wchodząc pod ramię, przeszli przez lobby i skierowali się do recepcji. Louis zauważył, że prawie cała obsługa zna Harry’ego.  
Kiedy zabukowali pokój, starszy mężczyzna nie mówiąc ani słowa, zaprowadził ich pod same drzwi, jakby był u siebie, jakby dokładnie wiedział gdzie jest pokój.  
-Często tu bywasz? –Zapytał młodszy.  
-Zdarza mi się.  
-Samemu?  
-Tylko z ładnymi chłopcami. –Przyznał z zawadiackim uśmiechem.

Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg eleganckiego, pełnego przepychu pomieszczenia, Louis chwycił biodra Harry’ego i zaczął się o nie ocierać. Brunet złączył razem ich usta w niechlujnym pocałunku. Oparci o białe drzwi, wydawali ciche jęki. Starszy odsunął się nieznacznie, jego wargi natychmiast przywarły do delikatnej skóry Louisa, zostawiając na jego szyi mokre pocałunki po których na pewno zostaną ślady. Schodził w dół, dopóki nie dotarł do jego obojczyków, polizał lekko skórę i zassał delikatnie, wywołując dreszcz na ciele szatyna.

Przeszli do sypialni, Louis zdjął z Harry’ego marynarkę i zaczął rozpinać jego czarną koszulę. Starszy sam zdjął z siebie spodnie i położył się na dużym łóżku, posłanym czerwonymi nakryciami.  
-Rozbierz się. –Powiedział do szatyna, na co ten szybko pozbył się własnych ubrań. Wdrapał się na miejsce między długimi nogami mężczyzny. Zaczął całować jego wytatuowany tors, zbliżając się szybko do jego bokserek. Spojrzał w ciemne oczy Harry’ego i pozwoli ściągnął z niego bieliznę. Jego duży penis leżał teraz płasko na jego brzuchu. Louis objął go w swoje drobne dłonie, zaczął poruszać nimi w górę i w dół, by potem polizać delikatnie główkę. Starszy mężczyzna wydał z siebie jęk zadowolenia i wciągnął ciężko powietrze. Szatyn powoli zaczął brać go do buzi, Harry mógł obserwować jak jego członek znika między wąskimi ustami chłopaka.  
-Tak, właśnie tak. –Sapał, wplątując palce w karmelowe włosy Louisa. Mógł poczuć jak jego penis dotyka ściany gardła młodszego chłopaka, który obejmował jego członka, tam, gdzie nie był w stanie sięgnąć ustami. Harry zaczął wypychać swoje biodra w przód, Louis powstrzymywał go, lekko napierając dłonią na jego biodra, następnie wysunął penisa prawie w całości, pewniej objął go palcami i patrząc Harry’emu w oczy polizał sam czubek główki. Wdrapał się na mężczyznę i złączył ich usta w pocałunku, brunet mógł poczuć na jego języku, smak samego siebie. Swoją dużą dłonią głaskał plecy szatyna, zimny sygnet przyjemnie kontrastował z jego rozpaloną skórą. Wsunął rękę pod jego bokserki i złapał mocno jego krągły pośladek, młodszy uśmiechnął się naprzeciw jego warg.

-Odwróć się. –Powiedział, a po chwili Louis leżał płasko na plecach. Starszy zauważył, że jego obojczyki są wyjątkowo hipnotyzujące. Znaczył ścieżkę całusów wzdłuż ich długości, potem zniżył się i zassał jego sutek. Jego loki przyjemnie łaskotały skórę chłopaka. Delikatnie zsunął z niego bieliznę. Drażnił się z nim, całując najpierw jego uda i podbrzusze, za każdym razem omijając twardniejącego penisa, na co Louis zaczął skomleć we frustracji.  
-Cierpliwości kochanie. –Wyszeptał głębokim głosem, zanim wrócił do pracy, składając małe pocałunki na całej długości jego penisa, na co młodszy chłopak drżał. Bez marnowania czasu, objął go swoimi pulchnymi ustami. Zassał policzki i przełknął ślinę na jego członku. Lizał jego jądra i całował biodra.  
Odgarnął z czoła swoje loki i czekał aż szatyn spojrzał mu w oczy.  
-Mają być mokre. –Powiedział, przystawiając do chłopaka swoje palce. Louis oblizał je, zostawiając na nich dużo śliny. Podnosząc się na kolana, Harry trzymał swojego penisa. Klepnął chłopaka lekko w bok, by ten przekręcił się na brzuch i wypiął. Brunet ścisnął mocno jego pośladki, zostawiając tam ślady palców i tępych paznokci. Bez ostrzeżenia polizał dziurkę chłopaka, na co ten sapnął głośno i spiął się nieznacznie.  
-Spokojnie. –Uspokajał go Harry. Mokrym kciukiem drażnił skórę wokół jego wejścia, czując jak pulsuje. Jego oddech owiał wrażliwe miejsce, by przygotować Louisa na uczucie jego języka. Starszy mężczyzna lizał delikatnie pierścień mięśni, Louis schował twarz w poduszce i zacisnął pięści na pościeli. 

Kiedy był już trochę luźniejszy, brunet powoli wsunął w niego jeden palec, do którego po chwili dołączył swój język. Pieprzył go powoli kciukiem, liżąc wrażliwą skórę. Po minucie dodał drugi i trzeci palec. Krzyżował i zginał palce we wnętrzu chłopaka. Szatyn jęczał z oszałamiającej przyjemności.

-Otwórz tą szufladę. –Polecił starszy, zaprzestając swoich działań, czekał, aż Louis zrobi to, o co go poprosił. Zdziwiony chłopak wyjął z szafki, stojącej przy łóżku, paczkę prezerwatyw i tubkę wazeliny. Spojrzał pytająco na bruneta.-Co to tutaj robi?-Mówiłem ci, że zdarza mi się tu być. –Zaśmiał się starszy i chwycił potrzebne mu rzeczy. Odwrócił szatyna, tak by ten mógł jeszcze raz wziąć w usta dużego penisa mężczyzny, zanim ten, kazał mu założyć na siebie prezerwatywę. Harry sam pokrył swoją długość lubrykantem i ustawił się przed rozluźnionym wejściem szatyna. Wbił się w niego mocno, od razu zaczął wypychać swoje biodra do przodu, aż jego jądra uderzały o pośladki Louisa.

-Lubisz to, prawda? Lubisz jak ktoś cię pieprzy. –Mówił ostro, utrzymując stałe tempo pchnięć.  
\- Kochasz to, jak mała dziwka. Jesteś taki chętny. -Czuł, że jego penis dotyka prostaty Louisa, chłopak odchylił głowę w bok i znów wgryzł się w materiał poduszki. Harry pociągnął go za włosy.  
-Chcę cię słyszeć, zostaw tą poduszkę. –Warknął, zmieniając kąt, tak by za każdym ruchem drażnić słodki punkt szatyna, na co ten niemalże krzyczał.  
\- Właśnie tak, mhm, głośno. –Chwalił go i puścił jego włosy.  
Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i oplótł palce na swoim penisie, obciągając sobie powoli. Kiedy Harry to zauważył, strącił jego ręce i złapał je mocno, jakby sznurem, i przeniósł nad głowę szatyna.  
-Nie dotykaj się, nie wydaje mi się żebym na to pozwolił. –Powiedział stanowczo i z powrotem skupił się na swoich ruchach. W pokoju słychać było jedynie ich jęki. Brunet oparł się po obu stronach chłopaka, by się zniżyć i móc dotrzeć jeszcze głębiej. Spocone loki przykleiły się do jego czoła. Szatyn leżący pod nim zaciskał mocno oczy.  
-H-harry. –Wyszeptał, a starszy spojrzał na niego w dół. Był istnym bałaganem, rozbiegane oczy, włosy rozczochrane na każdą stronę, mokre usta i zarumienione policzki. -Harry proszę.-Zaskamlał, a brunet rozumiejąc, że chłopak zaraz dojdzie, objął jego nabrzmiałego penisa. Kciukiem masował główkę, potem poruszał szybko dłonią, w rytmie swoich pchnięć. Po chwili opalone ciało Louisa drżało pod nim, a on dochodził jęcząc imię mężczyzny. Jego ciepła sperma pokryła jego tors. Harry roztarł ją kciukiem, by potem ją zlizać. Szatyn nadal łapał oddech, a brunet przyśpieszył tempo, uderzając mocno, zdesperowany żeby w końcu osiągnąć szczyt. Po kilku ruchach poczuł charakterystyczne uczucie w dole brzucha, szybko wysunął się w chłopaka i zdjął prezerwatywę, doszedł brudząc wejście szatyna swoją spermą. Sapał głośno kiedy wsunął się w niego jeszcze raz, wysuwając się w całości, ujeżdżając swój orgazm. Zebrał palcem ciesz z dziurki Louisa i przystawił mu do ust, co on posłusznie zlizał.  
Harry pocałował go czule i przeczesał jego grzywkę. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do minibaru. Otworzył lodówkę, z której wyciągnął butelkę.

-Wina? –Zapytał, wyciągając dwa kieliszki. Louis leżał zmęczony na łóżku. Odebrał od niego lampkę trunku i delektował się smakiem spływającym w dół jego przełyku.

-Harry?  
-Mhm?  
-Nie byłem tam sam.  
-Gdzie?  
-W restauracji.  
-Słucham?  
-Byłem umówiony, ale stwierdziłem, że jesteś lepszą opcją. –Zaśmiał się głośno szatyn.  
-Ta młodzież w dzisiejszych czasach. –Harry pokręcił głową i wziął kolejnego łyka wina.

  
_To były zdecydowanie najlepiej spędzone walentynki._


End file.
